callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hijacked
Hijacked is a multiplayer map featured in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops II and 'Call of Duty: Mobile ''' It returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''in the Blackout mode. Overview The map is set on a large hijacked superyacht. The sharp corners and confined spaces promote close-quarters combat. There is also a large container bay at the bottom of the map. Also, there are two zodiacs at the end of the pool side. The map has two main structures, each a two-story "building." In the middle of these two buildings there is a small open area with a shower area in the middle. On the second story of both buildings are windows which can be fired from, and have open views into the small structure on the port side of the ship and the centre courtyard. The views however are obstructed by the small shower area in the middle, providing cover from raised attackers. At the bow and stern of the ship, there are also more open areas, with the stern of the ship being the most open area of the map. The walkways down either side of the ship leading to the port, stern and centre courtyard mean that it is possible to use longer-ranged weapons in this map even if the general map layout promotes close-quarters combat. There is also an underground passage through out the engine room which is accesable via open hatches in both buildings. It is the easiest way to get to the opposite side of the map. There is a small vent underneath the hot tub on the top deck that is open, allowing lethal equipment such as frag grenades to be thrown into the boiler room below deck. This can provide a great advantage in the gamemode Hardpoint, as the one of the hardpoints is set in the room. Conversely, grenades can also be thrown the opposite way. Gallery Hijacked From Above BOII.png|Hijacked from above. Hijacked poster BOII.png|A poster found throughout the campaign. It is named "Deeper" in game files, possibly an early name for the movie. Videos Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Combat Training Boot Camp (Hijacked)|Gameplay in Boot Camp. Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Capture The Flag Game 1 (Wii U) ~ GREAT TEAMWORK!|Gameplay in Capture the Flag. Trivia *At both far sides of the boat words "Vahn Boyage" can be seen. This could be a reference to David Vonderhaar whose nickname is Vahn. It is also a play on the French term "Bon Voyage," which means ''Have a nice travel. *The Tactical Insertion's co-ordinates locate the ship to a few miles to the north-east of Île Amsterdam. *In one of the rooms, there's a 3-Dimensional blue picture near the dining table. *Upstairs in the building next to the SEALs' spawn, there is a book which says Edward Richtofen. *Scattered around the map, there are pictures that bear features from TranZit including the bus and the pylon. *This map can be seen off in the ocean on the map Cove. *There is a picture of Hijacked in Aftermath. *The ship can be seen half-sunken in the distance in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' map Aquarium. **One can also see it from a distance on Splash. *On the pool side of the yacht, two Zodiac patrol boats can be seen and walked on. These boats could imply the method of insertion used by the SEAL Team. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps